


Secrets getting out

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Series: Chat fics [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi, Other, Sexual Abuse, Trigger Warnings, V3 x reader, danganronpa x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: Monokuma changes everyone’s usernames to their deepest secret. And people learn others are going through more than they thought(All three games)Gimme ideas for deepest secrets or prompts! I’ll see if I can do them!
Series: Chat fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637923
Comments: 33
Kudos: 150





	1. Sexual abuse (V3)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for;  
> Sexual abuse  
> Depression  
> Anxiety  
> Panic attacks  
> Angst

*Bear is now online*

Kirumi: What.

Maki: Not you.

Bear: Oh Yes. It is me!!

Bear: I’m just going to change your names up and leave!~

Bear: But your names will be your darkest secrets!! 

Bear: How despairing, huh?

Maki; You better not!!!

*Bear has changed 17 names*

Ignores mental health constantly: Oh.

Ignores mental health constantly: Oh!

Killed so many people: You little..

Bear: Have fun kids!!!

*Bear has left the chat*

Ate an entire avocado pit: what the?

Really sad right now: ..Amami-kun, how?

Has never gonna give you up memorized: Shuichi!? Are you okay!?

Abandonment issues: And how did you know that was Saihara-Chan~?

Ate an avocado pit: Ouma-kun, do you want or talk?

Killed a bug once: Gonta is confused..

Killed a bug once: Wait no!! Gonta did that by accident! He promises,

Been to prison: It’s alright, Gokuhara, we know.

Shoved a toy star up his butt: Yeah, dude! Don’t worry!!

Killed so many people: Kaito.?

Shoved a toy star up his butt: It- IT WAS A DARE OKAY-!?

Chucks herself out windows for fun: Atua is not happy with this situation!!

Ignores mental health: ..that’s why you have that many bruises?

Can tolerate 2 males: Himiko!!! Are you alright!?

Can tolerate 2 males: WHAT!! THAT ISN'T TRUE!!

Knows magic isn’t real: This is harsh..

Scared of air conditioning: It seems as though most of us are here.. Who are we missing?

Really sad right now: Kiibo, Miu and (y/n) is all.

F’d the robot: THE GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS HAS ARRIVED!!

F’d the robot: AND HELL YEAH I DID,

Consented to that: ..why me.

Really sad right now: So that just leaves (y/n)!

Can tolerate 2 males: And Where is she!?

Being sexually abused: Right here!

Being sexually abused: ...s**t.

Can tolerate 2 males: WHAT!?!? (Y/N)!? WHO!

Killed so many people: Name. Now.

Been to prison: .(Y/n)? If you ever need to talk. You know where I am, okay?

Killed a bug once: What does that mean?? Gonta is confused.

Abandonment issues: Okay. That is messed up. Even to me.

Ignores mental health: (Y/n)? Do you need a hug.?

Ate a avocado pit: Guys. It says ‘being’ as in it’s still going on.

Has never gonna give you up memorized: Oh god...(Y/n).?

Scared Of air conditioning: Who would do such a terrible thing..

Shoved a toy star up his butt: Give me a name and I’ll take care of them (Y/n).

F’d the robot: Okay. Even by my standards that’s not okay. Like..touching you without permission isn’t okay!

Can tolerate 2 males: ITS ANOTHER DEGENERATE MALE, ISN'T IT!? ILLL DROP KICK HIM INTO NEXT WEEK!

Being sexually abused: ..I don’t know what to say,

Ate an avocado pit: Just tell us who, and that’s it (Y/n),

Really sad right now: Please, (Y/n) we just want to help.

Being sexually abused: He lives close to me..

Being sexually abused: _..because..He’s_ _my_ _childhood_ _best_ _fr_ _iend_


	2. Sexual Abuse (V3) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!: SEXUAL ABUSE, TALK OF VIOLENCE AND KILLING, THE ABUSER IS A HUGE JERK, 
> 
> (Oh, and Kirumi, Kaede, Ryoma, Shuichi and Rantaro are sweeties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil for leaving that huge cliffhanger on the last chapter-

Ate an avocado pit: ..what?

Abandonment Issues: Oh so it’s THAT guy.

Abandonment Issues: I can send DICE after him, ya know?

Been to prison: ..good god....

Ignores mental health: (Y/n)..You need to tell the police..

Been to prison: Yeah. I know it won’t be easy at all, but you need to try to get out, and we’ll help you as much as possible.

Really sad right now: Yeah. I’m close to some of the local police officers, I can help you get him put behind bars

Has never gonna give you up memorized: We’re all here for you (Y/n), even Kokichi and Maki

Killed a lot of people: And that’s saying a lot.

Shoved a star up his butt: Wait. You said he lives next door to you right?

Being sexually abused: Yeah,

Shoved a toy star up his butt: I’m guessing that’s why you didn’t get out of this situation earlier.?

Being sexually abused: Thats..partly it,

Consented to that: Can you please tell us whats the other part of the reason.?

Being sexually abused: ..(B/f/n) tried to warn me that he probably wasn’t as nice as he seemed..

Ate an entire avocado pit: ..and you didn’t think their judgement was correct at the time and now regret it.?

Being sexually abused: ..yeah

F’d the robot: How long has it been going on for?

Being sexually abused: ...

Scared of Air conditioning: (L/n).?

Killed a lot of people: (Y/n), how long.?

Being sexually abused: ..2 years,

Abandonment Issues: Oh my god...

Ignores mental health: ..Jesus..

Can tolerate 2 males: ...I’m killing that degenerate.

Killed so many people: I want to as well.

Abandonment Issues: Count me in as well,

Shoved a toy star up his butt: Same here. I want to teach that guy a lesson.

F’d a robot: I’m coming too.

Really sad right now: ..then you’ll take him to the police station..right?

Killed a lot of people: Yeah.. no.

Been to prison: Don’t actually kill him, Harukawa.

Ignores mental health: Yes, ad pleasing as his death would be, he should rot in prison instead.

Chucks herself out windows for fun: Atua will make sure his stay is absolute hell. He promises.

Been to prison: We’re getting off topic. (Y/n), we want to help you, you just need to let us..

Ignores mental health: Right.. Is there anything we can do to help.?

Being sexually abused: I don’t know...

Ignores mental health: Are you sure.? As a maid, I am here to serve, I will help in any way, possible, or impossible.

Being sexually abused: ..can I just..have a hug.?

Ignores mental health: Of course I’ll be right there.

_**Being sexually abused has gone offline** _

_**Ignores mental health has gone offline** _

Killed a lot of people: We can take care of HIM while Kirumi stays with (Y/n)

Shoved a toy star up his butt: Kokichi. You said something that made it sound like you know him. Do you know where he lives?

Abandonment Issues: Yeah. I know where he lives. 

F’d a robot: Then lets go hurt this f’n bastard!!

Can tolerate 2 males: That degenerate will regret ever putting his hands on them.

_**F’d a robot, Killed a lot of people, and 3 others have gone offline.** _

Has never gonna give you up memorized: I’m going to go out and grab a few things to make some comfort food for, (Y/n), does anyone want to come?

Ate an entire avocado pit: I will. After having so many sisters I know what will help the best. 

Really sad right now: I’ll come too, 

Been to prison: I’m going to go alert the police about the guy, before the others actually kill him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There will be a chapter 3 with a non-text post type of style.


	5. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this work (and others) originally for a reason,
> 
> WARNING; A BIT OF SWEARING, TALK OF SEXUAL ABUSE AND SOMEONE FORCING THEMSELVES ON SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! This series and my other ones WILL be continuing on!! This is just for me to come clean about why this was so detailed

_This all happened to me._

there, I said it, the details about being abused sexually by a neighbor who is also a childhood best friend.

someone attempting to warn the reader.

it happening for two years.

i made this story to vent, because I was scared, I was scared of trying to escape.

So I made this story(along with another) to forget

He was my childhood best friend of 8+ years. I had known him since I was 6. And it only started happening two years ago.

I only told someone, after so long of this happening in January.

Fucking. January.

I later admitted to another friend what was happening and they encouraged me to tell my parents, telling me it was necessary.

So I did, I sat my parents down and explained everything.

Ill never forget the looks on their faces...

My neighbor is now moving away back to his home state which is on the other side of USA from me. Is now on probation for 5 years, and is labeled as a sex offender.

So if anyone out there is going through something similar, **TELL. SOMEONE.**

Even if they may not like you, in most states you are legally required to let a police officer know or the person you told could get charged for child endangerment if you are under 18.

And all this happened because he forced me to make out with him and stole my first kiss.

I hope you fucking die to COVID19, Micheal. You son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit on 7/10/20 at 2:05am;
> 
> I was very aggressive at the end and a bit too aggressive but this wasn’t mainly a lot of built up emotions so I’m sorry for that


End file.
